The foot machine is used to play the bass drum of the drum kit with the foot. It basically comprises a beater which is supported on a shaft and which is connected to a pedal, operation of the pedal bringing about an excursion of the beater. The pedal is for that purpose connected to the beater, for example, by way of a chain or a leather belt. Restoring means which bring the displaced beater back into a resting position and which are normally formed by an adjustable spring member are also provided.
However, owing to the use of mutually contacting components, that construction is disadvantageous with regard to wear and noise development. Furthermore, depending on the type of cylindrical springs used, these usually being metallic, the evolution of forces is substantially linear around the resting position of the pedal, it being possible to adjust the resting position by means of eccentrics. However, the linear evolution of forces has the drawback that the restoring movement does not take place quickly enough.
JP-A 09 7203022 discloses a foot machine for a drum kit which uses permanent magnet restoring means in order to bring the displaced beater back into its resting position. However, the disadvantage of that invention is that the variable arrangement of the restoring means which is necessary in order to influence the restoring forces is achieved only with great expenditure. In addition, owing to the open arrangement of the restoring means, there is a risk of damage or impairment as a result of soiling.